


Bulletproof

by LemonZesty



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe loves Lucifer’s wings, Chloe loves the one part of Lucifer he hates about himself, Established relationship is canon platonic relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, I’ll update the tags as the story progresses, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, Lucifer has trust issues, Lucifer is a sensitive smartass, Luci’s wings are indestructible, Maze has trust issues, future smut, post-S03E01, spoilers in the tags, wing kink., wing kink???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonZesty/pseuds/LemonZesty
Summary: “Detective, I'll take care of this urchin. You need to get to safety.”“What?! There is no way in hell im leaving you behind!””Please, detective. I'll be fine, but you need to-;”Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sparkling metal drum–cocked directly at Chloe. Lucifer stared not much longer at the shaft in panic before turning to face the detective.His sentence was interrupted by both shock, and the deafening sound of a gunshot. Time gave no tolerance to Morningstar’s speech; In an instant, the flapping sound of unleashed wings and the resulting metallic twing of a bullet being deflected was all that was left in still air.





	1. Guardian Angel

_Divinity Cannot Be Contained._

It had been a high-stress Friday. A gang bust at local St. Pierre Steakhouse and its resulting gunfight ended with seven in custody and one on the run. Of course, a manhunt was dispatched–with the final piece rotting away in a holding cell.

Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker were first to arrive on scene. After weeks of planning and cooperation at the station, it was agreed that during the brisk afternoon, the Mojo Clan would be meeting for a drug deal earning them thousands in commission.

The first shot was fired at exactly 4:31pm, directly behind the main suspect refusing to drop their weapon. Lucifer managed to use his charm to woo the second-in-command, and was overall the saving grace for that day. Once the sun began to set, the participating officers chose to celebrate at said restaurant’s bar.

Lucifer–being Lucifer–offered to pay his dear detective’s tab, with Chloe kindly refusing. Long after the off-duty officers left, it was just the consultant and the detective, sitting alone at a table for two. Lucifer had insisted they stay for the post-10pm _“special meal menu”_ , and Chloe happily accepted.

“You look quite beautiful for a woman who nearly got shot today.” Lucifer cheerfully joked, earning a smile and chuckle from his partner.

“It takes... a certain type of person to do what I do, Lucifer, to go home and live without worry.”

“Must be my type”, Lucifer said without missing a beat. He was always automatically romantic, with or without thought. It just came naturally.

Chloe looked down and smiled at the comment, sipping her just-below-the-limit amount of wine. They continued to joke around and talk as the stars twinkled above them well into the evening. Maze had been notified of Chloe’s late arrival through text when Lucifer offered her–along with the rest of the crew–a drink at the restaurant they just saved.

It was around 11:30pm when Lucifer refused Chloe, who took out her wallet to cover her half of the bill. They walked out, hands in pockets. The city lights lit up the sky as they turned into each other.

“I had fun tonight, Lucifer.”

“As did I, detective. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a nightclub to attend to–emphasis on night.” Lucifer chuckled, both exchanging smiles and friendly glances.

Chloe reached for the cruiser’s keys and they made themselves back to their parking spot.

_Bang._

_Bang... Bang, Bang._

Lucifer pushed Chloe to the ground behind a wooden plant bed, shielding her from someone with terrible aim. Chloe gasped as her forearm took the brunt of the fall. She and him locked eyes.

“Detective, I'll take care of this urchin. You need to get to safety.”

“What?! There is no way in hell im leaving you behind!”

”Please, detective. I'll be fine, but you need to-;”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sparkling metal drum– _cocked directly at Chloe._ Lucifer stared not much longer at the shaft in panic before turning to face the detective.

His sentence was interrupted by both shock, and the deafening sound of a gunshot. Time gave no tolerance to Morningstar’s speech; In an instant, the flapping sound of unleashed wings and the resulting metallic twing of a bullet being deflected was all that was left in still air.

Lucifer’s head snapped back in concern to check on the cowering, fearful detective, his eyes not meeting hers. Instead, Chloe’s eyes ghosted over the sparkling wings, beckoning her touch. Flickering her view back to Lucifer’s eyes, the wings had vanished as quickly as they appeared.

“Detective?”

_Glorious._

“Detective.”

_Beautiful._

“Detective!”

_Divine._

“Chloe!”

The firing bastard took off into the city at the mere sight of Lucifer’s wings; The detective shook her head as she snapped back to reality. She worriedly looked around her, while her consultant eyed her with concern. Once noting she was fine, however, Lucifer stood up and continued to the car.

Chloe–still in shock–took her trademark spot in the driver's seat. They made it halfway to their first stop as Chloe ran the situation through her head over and over again, trying to find a logical solution. Lucifer made regular banter, joking about how the bullets “nearly hit him”, and a thing or two about their close proximity.

_I know that bullet hit him._

“Lucifer, mind telling me how you deflected that bullet?” Chloe asked with concern; Lucifer’s jolly smile faded, and he looked to the horizon with a blank expression.

Her consultant had clammed up at the mere mention of those bastardly wings. His lips went into a pucker, refusing to speak.

“Lucifer, I mean it.”

Lucifer tensed up.

_She Knows._

“Don't be ridiculous, detective. You've,, you’ve seen me bleed.” His hand moved to turn on the radio, eyes remaining locked far away from the detective.

Chloe looked to Lucifer–oozing false innocence–annoyed, and pushed his hand out of the way.

“Listen. I don't care whatever… ungodly _stunt_ you preformed back there, but-;”

His eyes locked onto hers.

_Please, don't pry._

The look said it all and more. That guilty look. Chloe saw the same expression plastered all over Lucifer after their kiss on the beach. Lucifer was all about oversharing: Just the thought of revoking that trait scared her with worry.

 _He's vulnerable. Be careful, Detective_.

Pulling up to LUX, she took her eyes off the road and onto her companion. She placed her right on his left, and squeezed his hand.

“But–; I'm happy to be alive. Thank you, Luci. Whatever… ‘maneuver’ you had up your sleeve worked, whether you got hit or not.”

Lucifer avoided eye contact, planting his vision down at his feet. He exhaled out his nose and reached for the door.

“And as your partner, I’m happy to know you’re okay.”

The car slowed to a halt. Chloe grabbed her consultant’s arm.

“But, if you need to talk, I'm here.”

Lucifer’s hands were sweaty.

“Noted, detective.”

Lucifer swung open the door, and jogged inside without a second word. No nod, no gracious flirting.

_Something's up._

Parking the cruiser out back, Chloe dialed her friend, Maze. Four rings, before an agitated voice picked up.

“Mazikeen.”

“Hey, Maze. It's me, Chloe. I…” The detective gazed at the penthouse, lights dimmer than usual.

“I’ll be out a bit later tonight. Would you mind-;”

“With who.”

“I'll be back before sunrise, could you make sure Trixie is safe?”

Mazikeen rolled her eyes. She knew where the detective was, but she loved making Chloe squirm. They may have developed a tight-knit friendship with eachother, but Mazikeen was… well, Mazikeen. There was silence from both ends, before Chloe breathed a deep sigh.

“I'm with Lucifer, and--”

“Say no more, girlfriend.” Maze hung up, chuckling to herself.

The detective shot a glance up and down the building before entering its glossy steel doors.

_“Why do I care?”_

Surprisingly, there was no party. No flashing lights, no security guards, no head-pounding music. Only silence, and the eerie sense of worry. The dangling lights were dim, and no “exotic dancers” to be seen.

_I’m impeding his privacy. I should leave._

Chloe’s eyes wandered to the prime elevator– _she had the key to the penthouse_ –; but before she could push a button, the detective was already halfway to the door.

_Lucifer has enough problems to deal with. He doesn't need another._

Chloe tiredly jammed the key into her cruiser before speeding across downtown Los Angeles, lights flashing: Hair in her face, and mind on those wings.

Getting in the door, she grabbed a bottle of red wine and emptied the rest of it into a large glass. Chloe plopped herself on the couch, and not soon after, Maze found her out cold.

——

_Lucifer made it to the penthouse in record, supernatural time. There he stand at his balcony, wings outstretched. He wasn’t taking in the view of the city, no. The consultant was gazing longingly at the detective entering his building. There he stood, and there he waited: For something–or someone–to happen. But nothing came of that; Shirtless–with his head hung low and wings outstretched, glistening and whistling in the brisk breeze._

_There Lucifer stood, watching Chloe Decker speeding back down the road._


	2. Count Your Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe struggles with her perception of fact and fiction--along with a wild hangover. Meanwhile, Lucifer is having trouble sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter just to get from point A to B! Feel free to skip, as another chapter is coming soon! Stay tuned!

“Hey, Chlo-Chlo! What are you doing back so early? I thought you were staying with Lucifer!”

 

Mazikeen licked her lips teasingly, straddling her, and brushing a certain tired and hungover detective’s blonde bangs out of her face. Chloe shot her gal pal a questioning look sourced from a pounding headache. Giving Maze her well-deserved playful eye roll and popping an aspirin, she stood up to discard of the now empty wine bottle and glass.

 

“Woah, I guess it didn’t go so well. Tough night?”

 

Chloe cupped her hands to her face in exasperation.

 

_ God, how much did I drink last night? _

 

“I found you passed out shirtless with an empty bottle of pinot grigio. Now I know Lucifer’s thorough, but this…”

 

Mazikeen chuckled, and was right. Looking down, all she saw was Trixie’s pink Snuggie wrapped around her. Embarrassed, she gasped speechless and moved to cover herself more so. The microwave clock spelled out 2:36pm.

 

_ Lucifer. _

 

“Oh, Maze, it’s… nothing, really. Just a rough night on the job.”

 

Mazikeen cocked an eyebrow at that.

 

“Chloe. You never drink: and if you do, it’s social. Now I know Luci like the back of my hand, and if-;”

 

“Lucifer had nothing to do with this!”

 

“Then who did!”

 

Maze snapped back, voice full of vengeance. Mazikeen had always been overprotective of Lucifer, but with shared time spent with the humans, she had grown attachment to some she'd consider close friends. The demon hated the feeling of betrayal; She lived through it with Lynda and Amenadiel, and wasn't about to suffer through petty human lies furthermore.

 

Chloe barely had enough time to throw on a shirt before she heard tiny footsteps making their way.

 

“Mommy, you're awake!!!”

 

Trixie came barreling full force down the hallway–pigtails bouncing–getting in between Mazikeen and Chloe. That, right there, seemed to put a dead stop to their argument.

 

“Good morning, Monkey!”

 

Chloe said tiredly, desperately trying to hide the hangover from her little one.

 

“Uhh, mommy? It's nearly three-in-the-afternoon! Did you and Luc’fer have a sleepover?”

 

Of course, the trio knew what the smallest was implying. Mazikeen locked eyes with Chloe daringly.

 

“Ah, no, Trixie. Lucifer’s just a friend, and Mommy’s just got a really bad headache... from a bad sleep!”

 

“Me and my friends have sleepovers all the time, mommy!”

 

“Monkey, I came home late last night. No sleepov-;”

 

Mazikeen had been cackling the entire time. Trixie joined in to the contagious laughter–even seeming to cheer up Chloe.

 

“Alright, alright. It's time to take you to your father’s.”

 

Trixie stuck out her tongue and puckered her lips.

 

“ _ Pbbblblb!  _ Daddy’s place is boring! I want to stay here with Maze.”

 

Chloe pouted and huffed, mimicking her daughter’s movements. She was just about to make a clever retort about child services, the law, etcetera, when Daniel Espinosa rang the doorbell. They said their goodbyes, Maze made Dan uncomfortable, and soon enough, the house held only two.

 

Chloe made a break for the shower, making it as far as the outside hallway–But Mazikeen stood in the doorway. Not angrily, not defeated: but concerned.

 

“Hey, Maze, remember the conversation we had about showers and privacy?”

 

Completely ignoring the detective’s statement, she leaned against the moulding and propped herself up furthermore.

 

“Listen, Chloe. I don't mean to intimidate you. I just–”

 

They locked eyes.

 

“I just really care about my friends. If something’s up, you know who to call.

 

Chloe smirked.

 

“The best bounty hunter this side of LA?”

 

“More like the  _ world _ , bitch!”

 

And with that, they smiled. A new sense of clarity was founded, and Maze let her roommate pass. Mazikeen was just about to close the door, when Chloe half-stepped back out.

 

“Oh, Maze? Thank you. I appreciate your concern. You're a good friend.”

 

The shower ran, stopped, and Chloe Decker was out feeling like a weight had been lifted. Coming out into the living room to enjoy the rest of the day, she noticed Trixie’s drawing of Lucifer.  _ Crude, but cute, _ she thought.

 

Plopping herself down on the same couch the passed out on the night before, her eyes lingered to the discarded snuggie, a couple of wayward books, and a crow doodle.

 

_ Divine. _

 

“Hey, Maze… could you come out here, please?”

Chloe spoke timidly. She didn’t want one of her best pals to think she was crazy. She made the decision to choose her words carefully. Mazikeen front flipped as casually as possibly into the couch cushions.

 

“What’s up, sis? Ready to spill the beans as to why you chugged all my good stuff?”

 

The detective looked down. “ _ Right, right… I never keep wine around. That was Maze’s…” _

 

“Yes, actually. But first, I need to ask you something.”

 

Mazikeen licked her teeth playfully.

 

“Bite me.”

 

“Has Lucifer ever…  _ refused _ to speak to you? Like–outright dodged the question?!”

 

“Honey, there are two things I can tell you about Lucifer:”

 

Chloe sat closer, narrowing her eyes, hoping for some kind of useful information

 

“He does  _ whatever  _ and  _ whoever _ he wants,  _ whenever  _ he wants–“

 

The detective sat back in exasperation. That pounding headache was really starting to get the best of her. Mazikeen moved closer.

 

“–And he cannot tell a lie.”

 

Chloe listened further, searching for some way to break her discovery.

 

“So–say, if you were to maybe… ask Lucifer to show you his horns…”

 

Chloe was taken aback by this.  _ Right. Demon/Devil charade. _

 

“He wouldn’t be able to tell you a lie: Like they didn’t exist.”

 

“Understood. Probably. I don’t know, but I want to talk to Lucifer. Something did happen Friday, Maze–and as a detective, it’s my job to figure out what.”

 

And with that, Chloe got up from her seat, squeezed Maze on her shoulder, and went to cook dinner.

 

“Hey, Blondey! Why’d you chug all my fine wine? We’re not done here!”

 

——

 

_ Chloe Decker–1 missed call _

 

Lucifer woke up with satin pillows, quilted sheets, and an overwhelming sense of dread. The sun shone through the laced curtains, resting on a certain Lord-of-Hell’s face. Unlike most nights, there was no supermodel or muscular stud by his side half-nude, but a reminder of his father.

 

Ever since that evening with Chloe, Lucifer’s wings unfolded while in deep sleep. Of course, he didn't need rest like humans, but enjoyed the lack of responsibility a minor coma-tose held.

 

_ It's like death with benefits _ , Lucifer thought to himself. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be getting much of this for a long while. It had only been the weekend gone and past–yet the man upstairs was screwing with him far more frequently than usual. Lucifer hauled himself out of bed with a sigh, folded his wings, put on his robe, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

 

Readying to take a sip, a buzzing in his pockets prevented him from any more. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he let it go to voicemail as he took a swig.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Sunday evening, Chloe Decker takes it upon herself to reconnect with Lucifer; Under the ruse that it's work-related, of course. A phone call later, and the sun has already set, the detective hoping to support Lucifer through whatever it seems he's struggling with. Secrets are revealed, and relationships are changed.

The blonde detective had her mind racing on the elevator ride up.  _ What am I doing here _ ,  _ Why haven’t I left yet _ , and  _ What am I going to say _   were among some of the thoughts zooming around her head. Chloe Decker held a briefcase and phone in hand, tucked close to her body. She was wearing her workday two-piece, with hair pulled back into a ponytail.

 

_ “Alright. You’re here for information on the satanist case, not on your personal terms” _

The detective murmured to herself, assuring to stay on task. The  _ ding _ of the elevator’s arrival was conformation, and she stepped out into the Penthouse with a view.

 

At the bar stood a well-dressed Lucifer Morningstar: perfect curls and all.

 

“Ah, detective! Glad you could come. Care for some scotch on the rocks?”

 

Chloe shook her head.  _ Classic Lucifer. _

 

“No, umm… Sorry, Lucifer. I’m here to review an old case from the station, if that’s alright.”

 

Too late. Lucifer was already pouring two drinks.

 

“My, my, my, Detective! When you called and said you were coming over, I never expected it would be work-related! In that case, feel free to sit down and bore me.”

 

Chloe, albeit annoyed of the conversation’s derailment, sat at one of the barstools as her consultant poured her an unwanted drink. Sighing, the detective gave in, and rested the briefcase on the floor. Just as she finished taking the band out of her hair Lucifer turned around and gave her a joking, flirtatious once-over.

 

“It appears that the night just got a whole lot more interesting, hmm?”

 

Chloe smiled and laughed at that.

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I could use my fix–but not too much–“

 

She chuckled,

 

“We wouldn’t want a repeat of Friday now, would we?”

 

The detective cracked up in embarrassment of her previous drunk happenings. Her consultant gave her a puzzled expression, not possibly knowing what the full extent of the story meant.

 

“And what do you mean by that, Chloe? Did the detective get a bit too big for her britches?”

 

They both chuckled.

 

“No, no… I just got carried away.”

 

“Well, come on! You said it yourself–this is a no-lies open-door friendship, Detective! Spit it out, who was the lucky gentleman? Or woman, you know I won’t judge.”

 

At that, Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows as Chloe nearly spat out her drink from laughter. It was hard to shut someone down when they used her own words against her. Her consultant  _ clearly  _ showed interest in whatever apparently wacky conflict she ended up getting into.

 

“Quit staring, Luc’fer. Nothing  _ ‘scandalous’  _ happened Friday night.”

 

_ Those wings, whistling in the wind, yearning for her touch, extended in protection. _

 

Lucifer’s sight returned to his own drink, remembering the one thing he was trying to forget.

 

_ Those bastardly fuckers. _

 

Trying to lighten the mood again, Chloe told her partner of how she got home; Finished off a bottle, passed out, and woke up shirtless wearing a pink Snuggie and Mazikeen straddling her.

 

That earned them both a good laugh.

 

“After all these years in the police force, I’d never thought you’d be a lightweight, Detective! I guess we’ll be fixing that soon.”

 

Lucifer glanced suggestively, already pouring two more glasses.

 

“Oh… Lucifer, no thanks, I’m good. Dan only has Trixie until tomorrow, and the house is a-;”

 

Lucifer let out an over-exaggerated exasperated sigh.

 

“Did you have to  _ drag  _ Detective Douche in here?! Look, even  _ I’m  _ dying of boredom!”

 

They both laughed at that.

 

“Yeah, well… I think it’s more than you and I who agree on that.”

 

Lucifer’s jaw went slack, Chloe clearly entertained at the gesture.

 

“You’re kidding! Your tiny human despises her own father? Never thought I’d relate to the little bugger, but-;”

 

“No, no, Lucifer: When Dan went to pick up Trixie for his time, she commented on how ‘ _ Daddy’s place is boring _ ’. And you know what?”

 

The detective playfully leaned in, Lucifer turning an open ear her way.

 

“I think I agree with her.”

 

Her consultant slapped both hands to his cheeks in false-surprise, joining along. The couple broke out into giddy laughter.

 

“It seems like I really  _ dodged a bullet _ divorcing him, hey, Luc’fer?”

 

Her consultant’s smile faltered for a split second, but the detective caught it. 

 

“Ah, yes–but let’s try to keep it professional, hey, Detective?”

 

_ Yeah, says you. You’re all about being professional. _

 

“So, Detective; About that satanists case? I’m all buzzed up now, feel free to drown me with–frankly, useless–information.”

 

And thus–albeit off-duty–Detective Decker did what she does best: Investigate. There the two sat, discussing gang politics with her consultant very obviously bored out of his head. In the end, Morningstar had nothing to do with the homicide, and the LAPD was out of leads. At that, the couple decided to take it easy and just talk.

 

“Hey, I just thought I’d thank you again for saving me the other day. I guess I really can call you my  _ guardian angel _ .”, Chloe mused. Lucifer awkwardly chuckled through gritted teeth.

 

“Hahah, please don’t.”

 

_ This _ entertained Chloe. She knew Lucifer wasn’t perfect by any means, but it cracked her up when she got under his tough-as-Teflon skin.

 

“I mean, I don’t know how I’d be able to pull off a bulletproof vest in a suit like  _ that _ .” Chloe giggled at her partner’s discomfort. Lucifer cooed.

 

“And whatever do you mean by that, Detective..?”

 

He turned back to the bar, grabbing a whole bottle this time.  _ Once again, classic Lucifer _ . Chloe wasn’t having it. She made a bold move, probably sourced from her three and a half prior mixed drinks. The detective reached over the bar to grab her consultant’s wrist. This alarmed him as Chloe spun him around to face her.

 

“Why are you ignoring me, Lucifer?! Was it something I-;”

 

“Because I'm the bloody Devil! Satan, Lord of Hell, Old Scratch? Doesn't that ring a bell?!”

 

Chloe shook her head.  _ Not this devil schtick again. _ She retained her composure.  _ Classic Lucifer  _ to go from zero-to-one-hundred in a situation like this.

 

“If you're really as evil as everyone says you are, why are you so nice to me?”

 

Her consultant’s eyes returned from their angered state, Lucifer backing down.

 

_ I'm scaring her. _

 

“And, better yet-;”

 

The detective chuckled hysterically.

 

“If you're the Devil,  _ ‘Lord of Hell _ ’, why did I see you with wings–and why do you go to such lengths to… to  _ cover  _ me?!”

 

Lucifer looked around nervously as the detective spat her words. If this was anything like what had happened with Dr. Lynda, it was a miracle Chloe hadn't run away. All this time spent protecting her, ended up being his own undoing. He stepped back without a word, moving away to his balcony–drink in hand.

 

“Look, Lucifer-; Oh my god, I'm so sor-;”

 

“Leave Dad out of it. He had nothing to–”

 

The consultant looked vengefully at the clear sky, angrily staring as Amenadiel flashed through his memory; Along with how he even ended up in his present situation.

 

“He had. Everything. To do with this.”

 

Lucifer whimpered blearily, pouring his scotch over the side of his high rise into the street below. Chloe stepped closer.

 

“Luci, I'm sorry, but I just need to know you're okay.”

 

_ Closer. _

 

Lucifer’s upper back tensed, reminding him of the deflected rain of bullets.

 

“...Lucifer?”

 

_ Closer. _

 

Without taking a second step further, Chloe’s wrist was grabbed tight.

 

“I'm  _ nobody’s  _ angel.”

 

And for the first time in all of knowing Lucifer, she didn't feel aggravated. Chloe no longer held resentment over false truths, half lies, or bluffs. _She was tired, and he couldn't sleep._

 

_ He saved my life. As much as I’d like to forget, I just can’t let this go. I have to find out how–; _

 

They stared into each others eyes nervously.

 

_ -;and why. _

 

There was silence throughout the penthouse, if not for the noisy main street down below. Lucifer let go of Chloe’s wrist, settling his internal aggressions.

 

_ Look at you go. Hurting the ones you love. _

 

“Luc’fer, I'm sorry. Your decisions are your own, and I didn't mean to force, or pry or… any of that. I just… want to know you're okay.”

 

The air was thick with tension. In any other situation, Chloe Decker would’ve left solemnly; Picked up her briefcase, took one last swig, and left Lucifer to cool down. She’s done so many times before with various high school boyfriends–But Lucifer was  _ broken _ somehow. He wasn’t his usual upbeat, high-class, hyperromantic self.

 

Lucifer exhaled roughly.

 

“Nothing you need to be concerned about, detective.”

 

“Lucifer, please.”

 

Chloe grasped onto Lucifer’s cuffs as they stepped closer to the balcony. The detective was concerned.

 

“Tell me what’s going on. You can trust me, Luci-;”

 

“But. I. _CAN’T!_ ”

 

Lucifer exploded at Chloe’s persistence.

 

“And, no..,, you can’t help. No matter how much you’d want to..”

 

The detective let go of her consultant’s dress, Lucifer turning his head down shamefully. He never intended to yell. If anything, it was dear old Dad that ensured the evening would be a disaster.

 

Chloe ran an idle hand through her loosened hair, turning around on her heels.

 

“Fine, Lucifer. If you really don’t feel comfortable, then that’s your thing; But my door’s always open. I’m your friend, and I’ll stay by your side through hell, Lucifer–Because that’s what friends are for.”

 

Chloe’s flats cracked against the glossy flooring, swiftly moving to pick up her briefcase. By now, it was far past work hours, and she wasn’t obligated by any means to stay at her consultant’s penthouse. As she moved to pick up her phone, a gentle, ringed hand met hers. Lucifer’s face was unreadable with worry.

 

“Through hell, you said?”

 

_ I’m breaking through to something. _

 

Chloe cautiously sat down her briefcase, turning fully in to meet her partner’s glance.

 

“Lucifer. Listen. And I really need you to this time.”

 

The detective cupped her partner’s face– _ totally platonically, of course– _ and stared him down straight in the eyes.

 

“You can trust me.”

 

Lucifer gave Chloe a once over, trying desperately to read her.  _ He was scared, and that was truly terrifying. _

 

“Very well, detective.”

 

Lucifer turned his back to Chloe, internally upset with himself. Their relationship, their  _ trust _ , was on the line.

 

_ What if she runs away? _

 

He undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one. Of course, he didn't need to: but this was  _ Chloe _ . The detective chuckled at what she thought was a sexual gesture.  _ Because of course it was. He was Lucifer. _

 

_ What if she thinks I'm crazy? _

 

With his head held high, two pearly white, sparkling wings quietly unfolded and stretched across the sky. They glistened in the moonlight, with a radiance that danced among the stars. Lucifer’s eyes stared out into the cityscape, waiting for a response.

 

_ What if she loves them? _

 

The devil waited: for something. Anything at all. For her to leave screaming. Faint. Sock him in the jaw. Anything at all that his previous encounters had done.

 

Chloe stepped back, logic running wild in her mind and hands brought to her mouth. She looked around for restraints–finding none. The detective tried to find any possible, earthly reason for these beacons of light, but simply found herself staring. Her eyes traced his divine feathers, outlining their perfect symmetrical design. She found herself stepping closer, yearning to touch, hold, and care. The same wings that beckoned her nights before– _ the same ones that saved her life _ .

 

Lucifer’s face heated up in embarrassment.  _ I haven’t even revealed my identity, and yet I’m doing this. Stupid, stupid, stupid... _

 

“Spit it out, detective. The devil has wings, how hypoc-;”

 

“They’re... beautiful, Lucifer.”

 

At that, he turned around slowly to find Chloe face to face, her consultant gazing down at her short stature. All those comments about Lucifer actually being the devil, his supernatural strength, his “desire” power; The wings somehow confused her moreso.

 

The wings yearned for Chloe. They called her, and subconsciously, the detective’s hand was reaching farther, and farther, and farther, until…

 

“Please.”

 

Lucifer whimpered softly, pleading for no more. Once more, Chloe’s wrist was in a gentle, yet unbreakable grip. He just wanted to end this charade and retire. He was done with this love game–this  _ dance _ , that his Father above had cursed him with. The fact that none of this was real haunted him, the knowing that this was all  **_“God’s Plan”_ ** was rather infuriating. The fact that the manipulative  _ bastard  _ would force this woman against her own free will, push them together, and introduce him to love–only to tear them apart– _ was scary. _

 

Chloe looked solemnly into Lucifer’s eyes, giving in to his resist. She spoke softly with a voice that could melt butter.

 

“Can I touch them?”

 

The consultant was taken aback by this, retreating his grip. His eyes darted everywhere but the detective’s eyes, very conflicted thoughts running wild. Lucifer put his arm back down to his side, head hung low. Chloe spoke in a desperate, hushed whisper.

 

“ _Please?_ ”

 

The couple stared into eachother.

 

_ This cannot be free will. You're controlling her, making me feel… things. Then, you're going to  _ **_rip_ ** _ me away, hoping I'll fall right back to where I was. _

 

Chloe maintained her view, waiting for an answer.  _ Any  _ answer. She didn't run away at the mere sight of him, lock her doors, leave her job. The detective stood there–trusting, feet planted to the penthouse’s glossy floor. Lucifer nodded, subtlety giving his dearest the go-ahead.

 

_ Be careful, detective. _

 

A pulsing, tingling sensation shot up and across Lucifer’s wings at Chloe’s slightest touch; Unconsciously leaning into her for more. A low whimper was subconsciously released, much to Lucifer’s surprising embarrassment. The detective was slightly alarmed by this and pulled back.

 

Out of all his previous sexual partners, none of them had touched his wings like that. Yes, they had been touched with admiration, but no other being produced such a spark of energy that rendered the Lord of Hell so useless. He melted under Chloe’s slightest touch unlike anyone else.

 

The detective’s face flushed slightly, not expecting such an... _ animalistic   _ outcome.

 

“Oh, Lucifer… I’m… so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt y-;”

 

“More.”

 

Lucifer’s voice was gravelly and needy. All of his instincts were screaming at him to _pull away,_ _this is just what Dad wants,_ but it was no use. Chloe’s slightest touch awakened something in him. His eyes screamed _hunger_ , watching the detective’s each and every subtle move. Her hand moved further to cup the outskirts of his feathers, to which Lucifer responded accordingly.

 

Chloe didn’t know what was pulling her to perform such an act; Maybe it was the appendages softness, or the way her partner emitted sounds of weakness– _something she had yet to see in Lucifer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut? What's that? Coming next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer went to bed, falling into a dreamless sleep and his back aching.


End file.
